The beginning
by Vannah-chan
Summary: This is my first fic. I hope you will read it because i worked hard; i suck at summaried but basically an itaXsasu where fugaku is the Antagonist/villain. It will go into the massacre and such please read and review! -Vannah-Chan
1. Prologue!

It was the beginning;  
The beginning of many things... the begining of the end of the normal and conforming functional relationship.  
The begining of what one would call a corrupt inexcusable sin;  
The beginning to the rest of there lives.


	2. Stuttering angels and plots of hate

(A/N I'm writing this thanks to devotedtodreams. One of the most amazing people on this site! I hope we can continue to support eachother inwriting endevours while avoiding those nasty strato elves!)

Chapter 1

There was darkness; all around him was dark.. he couldnt see anything... "Aniki where are you... wheres oka-san and otou-san!? I cant see anything!" The young trmbling voice cried out into the darkness. "I dont know what to do.."

"Sasuke Its time to wake up! your going to be late!"

Sasuke blinked a few times adjusting to the light...the light it was there.. it was all a dream, No a nightmare. Dreams were pleasent. He remember pleanty of dreams.. ones in which his aniki took him to train, ones where his father actually aknolledged him as his son, and ones where he became the best ninja in konoha. this most _certainly_ was not a dream.

He peeled the blankets off of his skin; which was covered nia thin layer of sweat and headed to this bathroom to start his morning rutine. Sasuke showered relishing the fealing of the warm water caressing his skin. He turned the water off sighing the cold air of reality hit him far too soon. He walked out of the bathroomwrapped in a towel He was already in the academy for a bit over a month; it would be his eighth birthday soon and he couldnt wait. Aniki promised to teach him new skills for his birthday if he got good remarks from all of his teachers.

Exiting his bedroom fully clothed he walked absentmindedly towards the kitchen

**Smack**

Sasuke fell backwards rubbing his head as he looked up His heart skipped a beat. "Aniki-san your up!!" Exclaimed the suddenly eccentric younger uchiha. Itachi jsut smirked.

"First day walking otouto?" the sarcasm laced deep within his smooth voice made sasuke's heart beat race frantically. "N w-well i was jsut g-going to get s-some b-breakfest Aniki" Sasuke stuttered until he finally spit out the words he had been trying to explain. "sasuke are you okay, your not one for stuttering are you sick?" Oh Kami. the genuine look of concern on his brothers face was making his own flush pink, he could feal his skin burning.. what was happening to him? he had to look away from Itachi just to sputter out another barely intelligable sentence "Yes...jsut fine aniki..But if you excuse me i must get going know I do not wish to displease otou -san by being late." He bowed curtly picked up his bag and ran as fast as his small legs could carry him all the way tto the academy where he fell to his knee's panting.."Aniki..."

**Itachi-sama's point of veiwage.**

Itachi stared ahead with his usual indiffrent dimeanor as his father droaned on about 'Uchiha honor' this and 'progidy' that. He paid little attetnion as it seemed his father repeated the same maeningless _Crap_ every single day. his mind was really wondering towards the beutiful scene this morning. The way sasuke's eyes widend when he looked up at his brother the way the pink blush of embarassment danced its way across his pale angelic features. Itachi sighed. This was wrong. He **needed** to stop thinking of sasuke like this.. they were _Brothers_ not _Lovers_ but oh kami how the thought apealed to Itachi.

"Itachi are you even listening to me?" Exclaimed one infuriated Fugaku Uchiha.

"Hn." Emotionless and calm. as always. It amazed Itachi how his father would get so damn Pms-y when itachi showed emotion-Thought he was hardly cought doing so- But he was free to be a raging bull and time he pleased.

"You are to go away for the next to months on a mission i am giving you, the hokage understands that it is for clan reasons so there is no worries. he also understands there is no one else we can send."

This broke Itachi's revere of thoughts.

"No" He breathed deeply; he tried to maek that sound as apathetic as he could through gritted teeth.

"Your going and that is **FINAL** itachi. Its an order and you **MUST **obey."

"No. Im not going on any long term missions until sasuke's birthday passes" Itachi tried to ignore the stampede of butterflies; no more like teredactyles in his stomachs walls as the younger boys name escaped his lips.

"You do **not** have a say in this." Fugaku looked as if a vain in his head was going to explode.

"You have no say over me Father" Itachi's voice came out icy and filled with undettered defiance. as he turned and left the room before he had to deal with his fathers reaction.

**Fugaku's point of veiw**

He had to get Itachi out of the house if he was going to find a way to get his younger _Son_ out of the picture, it apears that to be harder than he originally planned.

"Mikoto Put on some tea." It wouldnt be hard to deal with his wife. she would greive, it would annoy him, but she had no say in this whats so ever. The yougnest Uchiha **Must** go. His progidy son was Obviously being slowed down for his concerns with the younger of his two children. If you could even call the youngest that. _Sasuke_ Oh how he would Love to take back that childs birth. It would save him the troubles he was going through to get him into that Kami forsaken institute. He had to be enrolled before his eigth birthday. It was a damn retarded rule Fugaku pondered in his mind when Mikoto Came in with a teacup and some milk adn sugar on a tray. She placed it in front of him adn turned to leave wihtout a word. Good. she didnt have the right to speak to him. He was head of the Uchiha's and in NO mood to dweal with her.

Soon enough his foul mood would pass. And he could go back to having a real family. Him Mikoto and Itachi. that was his ideal. And only one small intrusive being stood in his way, not for long...

(A./N soo waht do you think of the first chappie!? If its short im sorry... I jsut... Its my frist fic; If you flame...Ill jsut insult you. critisisim adn ideas would be greatly apprieciated tho! )


	3. Insulting the heavens

Chapter two.

**THIRD PERSON/BOTH POV.**

Running Home he was exhausted He had trained all day long and couldnt wait to tell Itachi that he finally hit the target.

"Aniki!! Aniki where are you!" Sasuke ran into his brothers room his chest heaving and ran to well, for lack of better word, Glomp his older brother.

"Its all thanks to you Aniki!! Thank you so much!" Exclaimed an ecstatic Uchiha.

"Well its nice to know your finally grateful for something I do, but for what?" Itachi snickered as he tossled his brothers hair; All the tension from earlier disipating as he looked into his brothers deep black eyes. They were so innocent..so pure.

"I finally hit the target i did it Itachi I really did it!" sasuke was Still heaving out, of breathe but he was beaming at the older look-alike.

"Im proud of you Sas-chan" It would seem impossible but sasuke's grin somehow grew At the praise and endearing affectionate nickname that Itachi would never address him by in public. Sasuke Always pretended it annoyed him, But secretly it make his insides glow with warmth and absolute euphoric bliss.

"Really?! You mean it?! You're proud of me for real _ita-chan_?" Sasuke almost forgot in his excitement but managed to remember to throw in his little nickname for his older brother.

"Of course I'm proud of you Otouto." Itachi let a small smile grace his features. And he gasped as a small hand reached up to trace it with trembling fingers. Itachi's eyes widened and a quiet audible gasp escaped his lips as Sasukes feather light touch traced his perfectly curved lips. It took a few minutes but when he came to his senses he pushed Sasuke away with more force than necessary.

"You have to go. Oka-san will have prepared dinner soon." With that Itachi turned to his nightstand and picked up a book, trying desperately not to notice the evident frown on Sasuke's trembling lips. He started to read but after about ten minutes of rereading the same sentence he set the book down and lay his back on his bed placing one hand on his lips the other on his still racing heart. He could not allow himself to feel this way. **EVER.** It was incest. It was wrong. It felt so right.. His brothers trembling fingertips How he could have so easily fit that hand in his and pulled his little sas-chan Into a warm embrace and shield him from the harsh realities. **NO BAD!** Itachi grumbled and got to his feet, grabbing a jacket and going to train. Maybe he could relieve some stress that way.

Sasuke sighed into his pillow as he flipped himself over to stair at his blank white ceiling shrouded by shadows.

"What's wrong with Aniki? What did I do to upset him so? He never raises his voice. He never uses that cold voice with me.."

The young boy trembled into his bed wishing to sink into it and never wake up. That would be nice, not have to wake up and deal with Otou-san again.

A rapid knock at his door and his mothers sweet voice interrupted his thoughts as she cracked the door open.

"Sasuke, dinner is ready dear."

Sasuke slipped off his bed and walked out the door to the kitchen with out a word.

The atmosphere at dinner was... tense, to say the least. Fugaku Took turns glaring first at Itachi, Then Sasuke, And back to the eldest. Mikoto let out an exasperated sigh. "Fugaku I was wondering if you would like to take a small vacation with me for a few weeks maybe after sasuke's birthday, Itachi is old enough to look after sasuke for a while and-"

She was cut off by Fugaku's fist meeting the table.

"Leave Itachi here with that rodent for a _Few weeks_, Are you Actually _Serious_?" He spoke those words with such disdain that from the corner of her eye Mikoto saw Itachi stiffen and sasuke look down, a single tear rolling down his pale childlike cheeks as he stopped eating, simply pushing the food around his plate using his fork.

"Why not? We haven't been out in a while." She tried oh so very hard to keep the malice from leaking out into her voice.

"Why not!? Do you know how far behind that would put Itachi in his training?! Having to deal with that brat; He cant even get dressed by himself! I bet he can't even wipe his-" The sound of metal against linoleum Rang through the room as sasuke Ran out of the house at full speed.

**A few hours later**

It was getting late. Itachi had been searching for hours to no avail. Where was Sasuke? The memory of what happened after the raven haired angel ran from the house in tears played in his mind.

_Itachi rose with grace sparing a deadly glare towards the man he called father._

_"Itachi Uchiha if you leave this house after that pathetic waste of time do not even think about stepping foot in this house ever again."_

_Itachi smirked; Sure he may mean it now.. But imagine how he would fair as the laughing stalk of konoha. The villages greatest prodigy in years walking out because he cared more about one beautiful boy than the rest of his clan. The rest of his family, his honor, His training. All of it. He had no second thoughts leaving right then and there._

_"I will return with __**SASUKE**__" He put emphasis on the name. For fuck sakes sasuke was a human; not any of this bullshit his father was spewing him to be._

_"To get our things as we will then take residence else where."_

_And with that Itachi left his father with his mouth agape; Oh kami how he looked like a dead fish._

But now it was getting late.

He knew he would have to go home just to see his mother.. But if he couldn't find sasuke, He wouldn't be able to face his mother. Of course he wouldn't. She was the only other one besides him that cared for sasuke. And now...

"Sasuke!?" Itachi hollered into the dead silence.

" _Itachi Uchiha_" Sneered a malice voice.

Itachi turned to lock his gaze on a man. He had dark brown hair with a mask covering his face. In one hand he held a kunai, in the other a wide eyed squirming sasuke.

The kunai was held directly to his otouto's throat which was allowing small angelic whimpers to escape.

"Itachi!!"

The heart shattering scream left Itachi staring at the red puffy eyes of his dearest brother.

A/N Ooooo cliffy ??

What does this man want with itachi and sasuke!?...no really...i havent decided it jsut came to me.. xD


	4. Tears of the angel

Chapter 3.

"Sasuke!" Itachi's Eyes grew wide as he pulled a kunai out of his pouch

" uh eh eh" taunted a sing song voice in disapproval.

Itachi glared daggers at the man; **NO ONE** had the right to hurt his otouto. No one would live to see the sunshine bright after laying an unpleasant touch to his brother.

"You have something I want… And I have this runt" The man idly tilted his head in sasuke's direction.

"And what is it you want then?" Itachi's voice was strained. He was trying his best not to lunge at the man and rip him limb for limb, but that would put sasuke in danger. He would not put his darling brother in danger.

"You as heir to the head of the uchiha clan, Have access to important documents. I want them. You see I was originally going to go after your father.. but that seemed troublesome. And I don't want to have to involve the head of your precious clan. So here I am… And here you are."

Itachi shifted his weight uncomfortably. This was bad news, the only 'Important documents' he could think of exclusive to the uchiha heirs…

"Who do you work for" Itachi let himself slip into the all to familiar façade he had grown into. This man was bad news. This was business He had to try not to let personal influences get in the way. But his sas-chan was shaking, he looks so cold and frightened… no Itachi think clearly. You need to get the facts before you act!

"I'm afraid that information is classified. Now here is what is going to happen. You are going to go to your compound. Bring me the scrolls in the fourth column second row sixth hole. I want to see you back here _**ALONE**_ within an hour. I don't want you reading these scrolls. I don't want you doing anything besides what I just told you to do, if someone stops to talk to you, say you're getting something for the hokage. Now go."

Itachi stared at the man. This was not right.. There is no way he would let Itachi just go back without holding anything but sasuke.. They were the uchiha's if he got back up all one of the others would have to do was use mangekeyo sharingan on him… No, this man wanted sasuke. Something told him that was his motive, and he was not about to let his brother leave with this sickening man.

"Okay then how about you tell me the truth, don't lie to me, you're no good at it." Itachi was impressed by how calm his voice came out.

The man chuckled; it was a dark throaty sound. It made Itachi's stomach heave.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that" the man yawned.

Itachi was seriously getting impatient. This man was trying on his very last nerves, he had to do something and fast.

"Hand sasuke over and I might not kill you" Itachi sneered. He had to buy time. The sun was starting to come up; the village would be waking soon. He just needed more time!

"Awe but I can't do that either." The man made a mock frown at Itachi it was obvious even through his mask.

"And why the he-…And why not" Itachi was really struggling to keep his cool demeanor. This man was being so absolutely….Infuriating.

"Hey you there!" Shouted a familiar voice. It was one of the members of his anbu squad. The man groaned and releases sasuke

"This is far from over." The said man disappeared. Itachi ignored the threat and ran towards his brother holding him in his arms his shaking body really was cold.

"Sasuke…sasuke can you hear me are you okay?" Worry laced thick in itachi's voice.

"I was so scared…Itachi... He said I have to go..." Tears started falling over the brim of sasuke's eyes. I don't want to leave … I want to stay with you, I want to stay with you aniki! Please don't let him take me away!"

Sasuke's broken sobs tore at Itachi's heart.

"Shh. Its okay sasuke I won't let him he's gone now shh." Itachi did his best to comfort the boy, who was now curled in a ball on his lap.

"Excuse me Itachi, Ano… should I…report this to the hokage?" Asked the third member who Itachi had completely forgotten about until he spoke up.

"Yes, I would but I don't think it wise to leave my brother in this state." With that Itachi stood up a still shaking and sobbing sasuke in his arms and headed in the opposite way of the compound, still remembering his father words.

"A-aniki …Where are...hick...we...hick...going...hick" Sasuke's sobbing was giving him hiccups. It was adorable, Itachi felt his cheeks heat up thinking about his brother…who was now thank kami safe in his arms. He set sasuke on his own too feet for a moment and he got a low whine and his brothers sobs starting up again the tears falling thicker from his eyes.

"Shh yoshi yoshi sas-chan." Itachi sat cross legged in font of a tree and pulled the younger onto his lap. Sasuke nuzzled into itachi's neck the tears leaving a warm trail.

"Please don't leave me aniki..please" Sasuke's voice begged and pleaded as he pulled away to look deep into his brothers identical black orbs.

"Please…" He begged once more.

"You will never be alone otouto, I will _always_ be with you." Itachi reassured his brother.

Sasuke hugged his brother tightly and hesitantly itachi returned the embrace, His entire body heating at the closeness. He pulled sasuke away slightly and sasuke whimpered in reply. He looked his younger brother in the eyes and lightly brushed the raven hair that clung to his tear stained face away so it no longer cascaded over his eyes. Itachi closed his eyes and pressed his lips to his angel's forhead gently.

"Please stop crying sas-chan; you may be adorable when you cry but the sight devastates me, I preffer it much more when you smile."

Itachi mumbled into sasuke's forehead and the latter nodded and sniffled wiping the last of his tears away.

He wrapped his small arms around his aniki's neck and kissed the milky skin on his throat.

"I love you aniki."

(A/N) Okay so this was chapter three…I think it's the longest one yet! What do yu guys think like hate? I don't know…So what do you think that man was up to? Kind of strange to just leave with out what he came for isn't it? Oh well stay tuned!

Next time on Kim possible can Ron really eat all the taco's in beuno nacho!?!?

XD


	5. The beginning

Chapter 4.

**At the uchiha compound**

Fugaku sighed as the brunette man appeared infront of him. He was not in a pleasent mood to say the least. He just got word from the hokage that there was a man holding his youngest son at kunai point. But the ignorant rat got away.

"You failed." Fugaku deadpanned.

"Hai, Itachi Uchiha showed up before i could leave so-"

"Enough!" Fugaku exclaimed, this was not good for the ninja in front of him.

"I don't want excuses, I want _Sasuke_ Gone. Do you understand? I never want to see him again, I never want Itachi to see him again. plain and simple, If you cant get him out of fire country, eliminate him. I don't care, actually, the latter may just be better."

"You want me to kill a _kid?_...isn't that a little...immoral?" The ninja couldn't believe what he was hearing; I mean... it was one thing for him to just want him gone but dead? I mean…It **was** his son. Damn Uchiha bastards.

"Look at it this way, As motivation, if he lives, You die."

**with the brotherly loves ;)**

Itachi just sighed. Yes sasuke loved him. Yes those words made him feel like he was on cloud nine. But he loved him as a _brother_ which was exactly what they were. Nothing more than sibling affections.

"Ita-chan are you okay" Sasuke's voice was so melodic, it was like wind chimes. it was beautiful. Why couldnt he help but think of his brother in this way? I mean, they were brothers. in full. there was no excuse for this.

Itachi wrapped sasuke in his arms as he stood cradling the smaller being to his chest.

"sasuke we are going to stay at a hotel for the night, we are not ..._welcomed_ at home right now." Itachi was struggling to find the proper way to say this to the boy without putting him in an even more fragile state.

"But you will be with me right aniki?" Sasuke's voice was worried adn slightly shaken. It made Itachi chuckle lightly.

"Of course sas-chan. Of course."

**Let's do the time warp againnnnnn. [it means we went ahead to the hotel xD]**

Sasuke was sitting in the bath of the hotel soaking up the warm water, it was nice although he preferred the warmth of the touch he got on his way to the hotel in his brothers arms. And on that note he knew eventually his brother would be wondering about what exactly went on before he arrived. What would he tell him? He couldn't even understand it him self

_Flash back! dun dun dun dunnn_

_"Sasuke Uchiha" A menacing voice slurred. Sasuke sitting on a street corner whipped his head around to be confronted by the man he assumed had called his name._

_"Wh-who are you?" this man had murderous intent written all over his face. Sasuke was terrified. _

_"My name, well since you aren't going to be around much longer I suppose I can tell you. My name is haragaku sheno. I've been hired to take you far, far away so that you don't cause any more trouble." the smirk underneath the mask grew._

_"What do you mean,.. I didn't do anything wrong, I've been good!" Tears were filling the young boy's eyes. He didn't understand who would want him gone?! He was always good. He was top of his class and everything! He did his chores at home, trained as hard as he could and did all of this without even being asked._

_"Apearently your not daddy's favourite son." Sasuke's eyes widened with the sickening laughter the man was holding back, His...father? otou-san? No, he knew he hated him but, but why would he want him gone? What had he done?_

_End flashback._

sasukes eyes were tearing up again, his skin starting to wrinkle from the water so he decided it was time to get out. he slowly got dressed into his night clothes and headed from the bathroom. Two beds. on had Sasuke's bag at the end and was left still untouched, the other had a godly body sprawled out reading some book. Hesitantly Sasuke walked towards the empty bed sparing a glance at his brother who nodded in approval.

Sasuke sighed he wanted to sleep in the same bed as Itachi, but he figured that would not be allowed so he climbed under the cool sheets alone.

'I guess Itachi doesn't think I'm ready to tell him yet.. good.' sasuke was deep in thought until he finally drifted into sleep.

**Itachi-sama's pov.**

He stared over at his brother shaking and whimpering in his sleep, oh kami how this pained him. So much he couldn't stand it, before even realizing what he was doing he was getting out of his bed and walking towards the trembling body.

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up" He gently nudged him to wake him from his nightmare, adn was rewarded with his little angel throwing his arms around his neck.

"Itachi please, _Please_ can i sleep with you tonight please?" There was no way in hell Itachi could say no to those beautiful obsidian eyes and pleading voice, he couldn't and even if he could, he wouldn't.

"If it makes you feel better than yes." Itachi sighed internally kicking himself. He just _Had_ to make this harder for himself.

"I always feel better with you aniki" Sasuke nuzzled into itachi's arms and was lifted to the other bed.

How do I get myself in these situations, why can't I say no to this heavenly boy?

**Sasukee**

Getting laid gently into the bed next to his Aniki he was already surrounded my warmth both on the inside and outside. he smiled and sighed in content, his stomach was doing that strange thing when ever he was around his brother. Hey! itachi was genius, maybe he would know what was wrong with his tummy. he decided to ask. Drawing random patterns on his brother's hand that was wrapped in both his own he stared down trying to suppress the heat and pink blush gracing his features.

"Ano...Aniki.. I have a question..." Sasuke's voice was shaking and breaking. Dammit he had to stay calm.

He heard a grunt in response.

"My tummy feels..._strange_" he tried his best not to look up at his Aniki with no avail, a light blush caressing his face when he saw the concern on his brothers features.

"Do you think your sick sas-chan? Do you need medicine? How long has it felt like this?" Sasuke just shook his head; he would have to explain, of course. He knew it wasn't normal but who else could he ask?

"No. its...always like this, well, only when I'm…" His face reddened even more looking downward playing with his brothers fingers.

"Only when I'm around…you"

He looked down expecting his brother to yell at him, but instead was pulled into a tight embrace and felt his brother's lips gently kiss his forehead.

This was the beginning. the beginning of what would be the strongest bond to ever exist. it was the beginning of the rest of their lives...

(A/N) Finally the title makes sense! Okay I'm a bad writer I know but its my first fic and all these from the prologue to know have been done in like; a little over 12 hours, with me sleeping in between!

So hah! ATLEAST IM DEDICATED!!! =[


	6. A broken family's frame

Chapter5. A broken family.

Sasuke looked up at his brother laced inside his warm comforting embrace. Just being in his aniki's arms all his fears and pains were melting away.

"Aniki…what is this feeling, its all tingly… everywhere, I don't understand it…"

"Shh don't worry about it dearest otouto, It is nothing to be concerned about." Itachi brushed Sasuke's hair away from his eyes. He couldn't tell him what it was, he couldn't be one to corrupt his love's innocent mind, he refused. The burning sensation he felt just looking down at his dearest made it so tempting though…

"Just fall into sleep Sasuke, tomorrow we will go back to oka-san and…" He hesitated as he felt the small angel stiffen.

"We will gather our belongings, we can no longer stay there, I am sorry." He felt him relax, that he was not expecting. How could someone so young be so willing to leave there family? Leave the place they called home.

"Hai Ita-chan" Sasuke's voice was muffled as he yawned and wormed himself yet closer to his brother, then pulled back slightly placing a gently kiss on his cheek, which left Itachi's cheek burning.

**The next day.**

Sasuke stretched his thin body, and looked up to see his aniki absent mindedly running his fingers through his raven locks.

"Morning, Ita-chan!!" Sasuke, not usually a morning person was elated to wake up in his brothers arms.

Itachi snickered. Oh how adorable his brother looked with his shining eyes. He watched as his otouto slowly raised his hands into small fists to wipe the sleep away. As he pulled those delicate hands away Itachi took them in his own and planted a small kiss on each.

He was shocked; what had he just done!? Oh kami help him. A small giggle interrupted his thoughts.

"We have to go back…to the compound and get our stuff right Itachi?" a solemn nod was the boys answer.

**A few hours later at the compound.**

Walking through the doors to there families home itachi stiffened. The smell of sake drifted through his nostrils as a stumbling fugaku approached them.

Before either could register what was happening a low whimper and the sound of shattering glass was heard.

Fugaku had lifted sasuke by his throat and lifted him to the wall. His delicate head connecting with a picture frame. A picture of there family, broken. Oh the irony.

Itachi in one swift movement wrapped an arm around Sasuke and placed the trembling body on the floor grabbing His _fathers_ arm and bending it in an unnatural manor until a deafening snap was heard. A low menacing malice filled hiss filled the room.

"You will not touch him, you will not talk to or about him, in fact you will not as much as look at him. That is if you wish to remain living."

Itachi then kicked the pathetic father figure to the ground lifted sasuke in his arms and left to gather their belongings.

"I-ita-chan…why…why did you hurt him?" Itachi sighed and ruffled his brothers adorable spiky duck butt hair.

"Because I would rather have him in pain than you." Itachi stated it as if sasuke was a complete baka not to know that.

"oh…"

"Now gather the rest of your things so we can go-"

"Itachi sasuke!" A frightend mikoto ran through sasuke's door.

"I saw your father, what happened?" She was visibly paling from stress. Sasuke ran at her and wrapped his arms around her as Itachi explained what had happened just previously in the other room.

"Oh, I see. Well I suppose neither of you will be staying…" Her voice trailed of in desperation; she wished she could fix this family.

"No oka-san I'm afraid not, please understand." Itachi hated seeing his mother in pain but she new as well as any that it was no longer safe for them in this house.

"Look Itachi, there has been a strange man that has been coming to see your father lately. I don't know who he is but your father claims it's for private meetings having to do with 'strict head of uchiha business' … I don't know but, just be careful okay you two?"

Sasuke looked up with a wide grin plastered on his pale milky skin.

"Don't worry oka-san Itachi is the strongest ninja ever we will be safe!"

Itachi felt his cheeks once again heat at the praise, he had heard these things so many times by so many people but he felt it only really counted when his little Otouto said them, his voice rang with such earnest trust, how could his heart not swell with it?

Itachi gave a deaf nod leaning in to hug his mother, this shocked her Itachi was hardly affectionate. But this goodbye called for something.

"Goodbye, you be careful as well oka-san." Itachi whispered to low for anyone else to hear as he pulled away and swiped Sasuke into his arms to avoid any problems as they exited the front door.

Walking down the street Itachi carried a slumbering sasuke on his back. He sighed deeply. They couldn't live in a hotel forever; he needed to invest in a place to live. I guess its time to talk to the hokage.


	7. The sweetest taste

Chapter 6.

The hokage had given them a place to live. It was a two bedroom apartment on the opposite side of konoha than there compound, down the road from them resided the hyuuga's. They had been living there for a few days now and Sasuke couldn't be happier. He never spent the night in his own bed, his nightmares attacked him from every side when he tried. And the fact that he wouldn't want to even without the nondreams just made the fact that itachi's arms held him so very close all the better.

It was around 8:00pm, Itachi and sasuke were walking into there apartment after a long day of training. Sasuke skipped happily along side Itachi holding his hand.

Itachi couldn't help but notice how soft the hand in his own was; how it seemed to fit there so perfectly like it was designed solely for this.

"Itachiiii" Sasuke's voice rang through his mind; it was so amazing how this little angel could have such an effect on him.

Itachi chuckled at his sing song voice.

"Yes what is it sas-chan" Sasuke wrinkled his nose up; a façade of distaste for the nickname he adored. And the way itachi spoke his name, It sounded magical, smooth putting an image of heated honey being poured out into his mind.

"What are we having for dinner I'm hungry." Sasuke complained looking up at his brother with wide eyes.

"That all depends on what you want, After all …It is your birthday." Itachi chuckled as His younger brothers eyes grew wide

"Oh! I totally forgot! It's my birthday today that's right! Oh wow! Itachi! I'm officially eight!!" Sasuke held up eight fingers to prove his point.

"Yes, yes you are my little otouto. Now, what is it you would like to make you for dinner?"

Sasuke walked into the apartment silently contemplating what he wanted, his eyebrows furrowing and his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. Itachi had to swallow the lump in his throat.

'I have to suppress these feeling I have to!' The thoughts ran through Itachi's head but did little good as the pictures of his brothers smiling face his smooth skin, the way his small lips parted at night when he slept in Itachi's tight embrace, these thoughts were spreading like wildfire.

"I know!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I want ramen! Because that's fast tro make and then we can spent more time together!" Sasuke's eyes lit up, He had gotten to spend so much time with his brother lately. He was so happy. He couldn't wish for anything more, he got to spend his birthday alone with his brother; it was the best birthday ever!

"Are you sure otouto?" itachi was utterly amused at his logic. Wanting simple foods just so he could spend more time together with his him? How ridiculous.

"Yes I'm sure now go put on the kettle!" Since when was sasuke so demanding?

"What ever you say birthday boy." Itachi rolled his eyes at his young angel as he left to do as he was asked. He would do anything for his otouto, anything at all.

When the ramen was eaten sasuke was complaining he was still hungry, at that itachi smirked.

"Come on aniki! My tummy is still grumbling!" even whining he was angelic, how his disgusting father ever found this boy annoying was beyond him, then again he doubted his father had a twisted obsession involving romantic feelings towards the boy.

"Well that's good. I'll be right back" Sasuke slid of the chair to fallow his brother but Itachi stopped him. No. you sit. I'll be back momentarily."

After a few minutes Itachi returned with a big brown square covered in sprinkles and designs with eight small candles on top of it.

"Happy birthday sas-chan" Itachi all but whispered to his brother. Sasuke's face was shining. If his smile was any brighter Itachi was sure he would cry at the sheer brilliance of it. His heart fluttered knowing he was the one making his sas-chan this happy.

"Ita-chan its amazing come on eat it with me!!" Sasuke reached to grab a plate but Itachi smacked his hands away playfully.

"Sasuke you have to make a wish first. Now close your eyes and make a wish, then blow out all the candles."

Sasuke did as he was told than they sat across from each other on the bed; sasuke decided he wanted to eat and watch TV. But it turned out that nothing was on so they sat in comfort eating silently until sasuke's giggle broke it.

"Is something funny?" Itachi raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his brothers seemingly random outburst.

The only answer he received was Sasuke leaning forward and licking the corer of Itachi's mouth.

"You can icing there…" Sasuke explained his lips still feathering over itachi's skin. And then it happened.

Itachi gently placed his hand on sasuke's small soft cheek and brought his lips to touch the boys small pleasant smile. He wasn't expecting a reaction, I mean the boy was only eight as of today. Hardly old enough to know what his brother was feeling, what he wanted, what he needed and craved ever so desperately for. But his small arms wrapped around itachi's neck ad he pulled himself closer. His lips parted slightly and itachi loves the way sasuke's warm breath entere his mouth. He traced the smaller boys lower lip with his tongue, And he tasted _SO good_. It wasn't the cake he was just eating, no it went beyong that. A Sweetness like nothing he had ever tasted. And he craved more. He gently slid his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and his eager tongue was met with a slightly more nervous flickering of Sasuke's.

After a few moments they pulled apart. Itachi looked down at Sasuke who's cheeks were a brilliant rosy pink.

Sasuke looked up at itachi and placed his fingers over his lips. That was amazing. The strange feeling in his stomach change from nervous to absolutely wonderfully pleasant. He leaned up and placed another kiss, a small peck on his aniki's lips.

"I love you aniki."


	8. things to come

Chapter 7.

Itachi pushed the boy away as gently as he could his thoughts running amuck What had he jsut done?! No! He said he wouldn't do this!

"A-aniki?"

Itachi all but glared at the little uchiha.

"I have to have a shower." Itachi rose with grace and stalked towards the bathroom. throwing his clothes in a pile on the floor he climbed into the shower turned on the water and let the water cascade over his body. His long raven hair falling over his face and over his shoulders absorbing the water as it flowed freely from the shower head small droplets falling gracefully down his thin and perfectly muscled body leaving a trail. he leaned against the showers wall and slowly let himself slide down until he was sitting on the warm wet floor of his shower. the water still caressing his skin he couldn't help but imagine that instead it was his otouto's small shaking finger tips leaving the trails of heat and bliss slowly running down his chest.

I have to stop. I can't let the way I feel about him effect me like this. But god how he _felt _how he tastedexactly how such a heavenly creature should...

He ran a hand through his wet hair that draped his face and sighed. What am I going to do?

**Sasukes pov**

Itachi never used that emotionless voice with me. What did i do wrong? Its obvious. Itachi could never love me, and me saying I love him just makes him upset. That must be it. He must hate me. I have to find a way to make him love me. I'll get better. Starting tomorrow I will train harder and I'll study more and everything! I'll make him see i can be good too! I may not be a prodigy but, But I can still try!

Despite his self pep talk he couldn't help but sigh in defeat. a few tears trailing down his face. He nuzzled deeper into his brothers bed.

**ITACHI-SAMA'S**

Itachi walked out of his shower and into his room to be met with a shaking sobbing sasuke. Oh kami how he wanted nothing more to wrap his arms around the boy, to apologize and kiss all his tears away. A kiss. that's what started all this. its what had to end. he had to put distance between them, that broke his heart. And he was terrified to know what it would do to his little wingless angel.

"Sasuke you need to sleep in you own room, now go" Was that really his voice? it didnt potray any of what he felt, in fact it sounded full of hate. Oh kami. He watched as sasuke stood up and ran out of his room keeping his head down; probably in hopes itachi wouldn't see his tears.

Itachi threw on some clothes on and climbed into his bed. The pillow sasuke always used still smelt strongly of his heavenly sent, itachi pulled the pillow close to him holding it like he would sasuke every night. How did he let his mind go so far? How could he have led himself on, He was irrevocably in love, with his younger brother. How many things made this illegal!? Oh kami. Lets start the list pedophilia, incest. kami help me.

The next day

sasuke walked out of his room slowly his eyes puffy and red. Entering the kitchen he saw itachi and his breathe hitched. Oh kami, he just stopped the flow of tears they couldn't come again. He slowly approached the bar and sat himself on a stool as he stared down memorizing the design in the linoleum counter.

He hasn't even said good morning...

a tear trailed down his face and he wiped at it before Itachi could notice just as a bowl filled with cereal was placed in front of him.

He couldn't stay there. Not long enough to eat. not any longer. but just his luck, It was Saturday. He swiftly got up from his chair, completely gracelessly as he stumbled and left the room. He went into his bedroom and sat on his bed. this was more than he could take.

"Why don't you love me aniki…" his low whispered voice was fallowed by a quiet tap on the door.

"Sasuke, are you feeling okay?" the beautiful voice rang with genuine concern, that only made sasuke cry harder, because he knew it wasn't genuine it couldn't be.

He curled into a tighter ball and attempted to hide his face in his arms as his brother noiselessly walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke...?" Itachi raised a hand to stroke his hair but decided against it. he was then met wiht pleading dark pools glazed with tears. It was obvious, he had hurt sasuke, he had somehow hoped he just had a bad dream but of course that wouldn't be it. He was being forced to choose between further corrupting his brother or having him hurt because of him, how could he possibly make that decision?

"A-aniki..wh-why...hick...do you...hick...hate me?" the tears started flowing thicker down his dear angels face and he couldn't hold it any longer. He picked his brother up and wiped the tears away with his thumb kissing where the wet streaks were.

"I dont hate you. I could never hate you. I never will. I love you sasuke. I love you more than i should, in a way that you should, In a way that is wrong." He had made his decision. Whether he was proud of it or not, whether it made him feel guilty beyond belief or not, he had made it. He was in love, and...Well didn't love conquer all?

"Wh-what do you mean aniki...hick?" sasuke looked up at him confusion furrowing his brows.

"How can I put this so you will understand..." Itachi didn't ever want to have a discussion like this. it was something that should be avoided at all costs. But here he was.

"I love you like...well like ota-san and oka-san love each other, which isn't good for to people that are related... I'm supposed to love you in a different way, which I do. But I also love you like this."

Sasuke let his face relax, he may be young but he was far from dumb, you mean you like me how sakura-san and ino-san like me?" He completely understood.

Itachi's cheeks danced with pink.

"Yes...like that." Oh kami... what would sasuke think... what was he going to do?

"I love you like that to ita-chan" sasuke smiled brightly rubbing at his eyes.

"I always have... although I love you way more than sakura-chan thinks she likes me... she's just scary her and ino-san."

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at that as he laid a careful kiss on his otouto's forehead, But as he pulled away sasuke leaned forward locking his lips with the said uchiha's.

"I love you aniki" Whispered a blushing sasuke.

"And I love you otouto...But you must not tell anyone… because as I said this shouldn't be, remember that okay?" Sasuke nodded.

"But you do love me right? and...and you'll stay with me...forever?" Sasuke looked down his face flushing crimson. Itachi was in awe, his angel sitting here in front of him, with everything out in the open. Itachi placed a finger under sasuke's chin lifting it slightly so they made eyes contact.

"forever, my heart is yours, you are my everything sasuke. I love you. I will never stop loving you." And with that he placed a delicate kiss on the younger's small full lips.

"now will you please come eat some breakfast for me?" Itachi absent mindedly ran his long slim fingers through his brothers hair.

"Hai!" Sasuke wormed around itachi and climbed on his back.

"But I want a ride!" Itachi chuckled.

"Of course you do."

Picking his angel up and carrying him pig back style to the stool he picked up the cerial and flushed it.

"What did you do that for aniki!?!?" Sasuke gently tapped his head with his fist.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you might like some pancakes..." itachi smirked at how sasukes arms tightened around him. he turned his head to meet sasuke's glowing face beaming with a smile. Sasuke pressed his lips to itachi's cheeks in a thank you. He was so happy.

A few minutes later sasuke was presented with pancakes smothered in syrup with whip cream and strawberries.

"It looks yummy ita-chan!" Sasuke all but squealed. Reaching for the plate Itachi teasingly held above his head.

"Hand it over!" Itachi chuckled but complied, but not before placing a soft kiss on his loves lips, Fuck morals.

Itachi watchined in awe as sasuke shoveled the pancakes in his mouth, He was amazed at how much the boy could fit in his mouth-And with that came thoughts itachi quickly shoved out of his mind-

"Slow down your going to choke." Itachi's smooth voice did just that, sasuke started coughing. Itachi rushed to his side as fast as he could lightly pounding on the boys back until he was breathing properly again.

"I told you so." Itachi tried to be sarcastic but was sure the worry was written across his face.

Sasuke just mumbled incoherently.

"Itachi!" Itachi Looked up to see a whip cream covered strawberry dangling in front of his face being held by a smiling angel.

"Open up" Sasuke was smirking, surely he couldn't know just what he was doing to his brother.

Itachi could feel his face heating as he obediently opened his mouth as a strawberry was placed in his mouth a small finger touch his lips. He closed his lips around the small fruit and ate it gratefully. Glancing at sasuke, how adorable he had whip cream in the corner of his mouth. And with that the events of the previous night flashed through his head, and he leaned forward licking the whip cream then his lips. Sasuke's face was tinted with a beautiful pink blush.

"I-Ita-chan..."

"You had whip cream on you lips." Itachi smirked. it was so amazing his brothers stutter, his face, his lips, his finger tips. He needed more.

(A/N) well then is itachi going to go for more?


	9. tears mixed with blood

Chapter 8.

**At the uchiha compound**

Mikoto was sitting at the end of what used to be her youngest sons bed holding a photograph of what used to be her _somewhat_ functional family.

She sighed lifting a hand to an ugly yellow mark on her face.

_Flash back!_

_itachi and sasuke had been gone for a good five minutes, she looked down at a fuming Fugaku. He wasn't always like this. He used to be kind and considerate, He used to love and care for his family. What had happened...She really didn't know, maybe the power got to his head, regardless who he was now...was not the man she fell in love with._

_She sighed crouching down and wrapping an arm around his waste to help him up when he slammed her away._

_"I'm nto week I can get up myself!" And as if to prove him point he got up and stumbled toward her murderous intent clear in his eyes._

_"This is all your fault Mikoto! The entire state of this family is your fault!!" Mikoto backed up until she bumped into the wall_

_"Plea Fugaku your drunk think rationally!" She was becoming frightened he was walking closer to her one hand balled in a fist the other one hanging uselessly._

_"If you wouldn't have helped them go, if you didn't sit there and baby them, let Itachi spend so much time with that disgusting rodent! Then this wouldn't happen!" He raised his hand and struck her hard into her jaw line. The blood started to pool in her mouth as she stared shocked at the man that just hit her, the man that used to claim to love her, the man she had given her life to, the man who had blessed her with the perfect children. She watched him turn his back away muttering 'useless wench' as she slowly slid from the wall down to the floor holding her knee's to her chest resting her head upon them as she sobbed gently her tears mixing with blood. _

_End flashback_

Now here she was the disgusting bruise evident on her face still with that horrible man, she had to find a way out, but how? What could she possibly do, she knew if she got caught she would get killed. That once wasn't the only time he had raised his hand at her since her beloved sons left. it was happening daily, several times daily. Her body was turning into a collage of putrid colors in deformed patterns. And there was nothing she could do about it.

**At Konoha Academy**

"Sasuke Your marrying me when we are older right?" Whined the annoying voice of ino yamanaka

"No." Sasuke deadpanned He was always emotionless at the academy. Ninja's didn't show emotion. Even an idiot knew that.

Sasuke got attacked by a pink haired girl wrapping her arms around him

"I told you Ino pig sasuke-kun is marrying me!" She squeezed him even tighter unil he pushed her away forcefully.

"What!?!" Both kunoichi's squealed.

"Then who are you going to marry!?" sakura practically screamed at him.

"the only other options are Hinata and ten-ten ! " Ino chimed in with poorly hidden distaste.

"Neither. None. I'm marrying Itachi." Both girls stood agape until sasuke realized what he had said, he internally cursed himself, but walked away as not to make a scene.

_After school._

Sasuke was walking back to the apartment eager to see his brother, when a horrifyingly familiar voice was heard.

"Oh well, well If it isn't sasuke what are you doing this far from home, I'm sure your father would be worried sick."

Sasuke's entire body stiffen he reached for his kunai pouch with trembling fingers. Before he could do anything the masked brown haired Ninja had his hands pulled behind his back and a hand over his mouth. He could feel the tears trickling down his face.

This was it. He would never see his beloved Itachi Ever again. He was going to die. He wasn't afraid, Not really. He Just felt unbelievable lonely. To know he would never be able to hear Itachi's Honey smooth voice, or feel his silken touch. To never be able to kiss his perfectly curved lips was really more than he could deal with. He may be young but he knew better than anyone what it meant to be in love. His and itachi's love was on all levels. He would gladly give everything and anything for his brother.

"You don't have to die if we do this the easy way. I just have to get you far enough away that your never seen by anyone here again."

Sasuke internally sighed. Was that supposed to make him feel better!? Obviously it wouldn't! He'd rather be dead than live a life with out his Itachi! No one would ever be able to fill the darkness that was already consuming his heart.

Sasuke bit down hard on the man's hand, this shocked him enough to let go as sasuke ran as fast as he could towards his apartment reaching into his kunai pouch as he ran, He managed to grab one and as the man was approaching him sasuke threw the kunai; With much luck it missed any vital points but sliced the mans knee cap fairly deep causing a deep crimson to poor from his flesh, this also served in slowing him down so sasuke ran a fair bit faster than him.

Once he reached the street he lived on panting heavily the man still hot on his trail he started screaming for his brother praying he was heard.

Within a few moments his aniki appeared glaring hate filled sharingan eyes at the man who stopped dead in his tracks, the blood pooling around him feet.

Sasuke ran to hide behind his brother who in turn patted his head.

"Go inside sasuke." Itachi's voice was calm and collected but there was undoubtedly a darkend cold laced into it.

"But aniki I-"

"NOW!" Sasuke merely nodded and ran inside up the stairs and locked the door pressing his back against it. His chest was heaving, He couldn't breathe. He slid down to the floor and lay curled in a tight ball his eyes closed tight trying hard not to think about was happening down in the streets below.

**Outside the apartment**

"What do you want with my brother?" Growled itachi. He couldn't hold in his emotions any longer This man has caused Sasuke night mares and tried once again to cause pain to his angel. No, he would not live another day.

"Well I suppose at this point I die no matter what eh?" Itachi was impresse the man fairly week, not at all how he first saw him so many weeks ago, Sasuke must have done a number on his leg, he felt himself smile in pride.

"Yes that is correct." Itachi kept his voice collected.

"Well then I should just get it out, Your father has hired me to kill Your brother. That's it." Itachi wish he could say he was shocked, sure he was a little but, when it came down to it… He didn't really but it past Fugaku. He was an ass. Plain and simple.

"I see."

Sasuke raised a kunai and flicked it towars the man; He died quickly, and it would have been painless…If it wasn't for what sasuke did to his leg. Again Itachi found himself smirking at this.

Oh his little otouto was getting rather good aim.

Itachi walked towards what was now just a bloody corpse and peeled down the mask. The hair started turning to a blackish blue. It was a jutsu the man behind the mask was shisui. His best friend.

"Why…" Itachi shook his head. He had more important things to worry about.

Itachi walked up the stairs To his apartment but; Of course In all of sasuke's terror he locked the door. Itachi sighed and knocked on the door. A few minutes passed. Strange no answer…Maybe sasuke just didn't hear.

"Sasuke it's me open the door" He knocked a few more times but still no answer. Panicked he picked the lock with a senbon.

Walking into the house he almost tripped over the limp body on the floor.


	10. awaken within me

Chapter 9.

Itachi dropped to his knee's rolling his brother onto his back. He rested his head on his chest and held his wrist in his hand. He had a pulse, and he was breathing. That was enough to make Itachi sigh in relief, but not enough to relieve the full tension. He quickly picked Sasuke's body from the ground and carried his into the closest bed, which just so happened to be itachi's. Placing him gently down and pulling the covers over him itachi felt his forehead. He was running a fever a high one. Sighing itachi turned to leave the room sparing one last glance at his unconscious Angel.

He returned a few moments later with a washcloth and a large bowl of warm water. He lifted the cloth from the water rang it out and started to wipe away the sweat now forming on the smaller uchiha's porcelain skin. He continued doing this for what seemed like hours until sasuke finally moved in the slightest, His hand started movinb towards itachi's and itachi eagerly held it in his own kissing every one of his fingertips

"Sasuke are you okay? Can you hear me? " Itachi brushed the hair out of his brothers eyes frantically.

"ih…Ita-chan.." A low grumble came out of the angels lips, but ti was enough itachi quickly wrapped him in his arms trailing kisses to every place he could find The top of his head his shoulders his cheek and his lips. Sasuke just smiled a weak exhausted smile.

"I…didn't think I would see you again…" Sasuke admitted a tear sliding from the corner of his eye.

"I told you I would always be with you didn't I?" sasuke nodded. Words couldn't express how relieved he was, But right as he turned to kiss his brother he saw itachi's face crumple in pain as his hands shot to his face.

Alarmed sasuke got off his brother and stared at him terrified, He had never seen his brother so much as wince at pain but now his hands were pulling at his hair he was biting his lip so hard a drop of blood flowed from it.

"Itachi…" Sasuke's small voice shook he didn't know what to do, he had to get someone…

"sas-ahh" Itachi's voice broke with a scream. Sending his brother into even more panic.

"Sasuke…listen to me…you have to go get the hokage…tell the guards…I sent you… bring the hokage…now sasuke you-ahh" Itachi was panting his voice breaking into another pained scream, that was all the motivation sasuke needed, he wanted to stay with his brother but right now he needed help. And going to get the hokage was all he could do.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could cursing his tired body and small legs, if only he could get there faster! His legs pounded against the street as he rounded the last corner to get to the hokage tower, running up to the guards out of breath he somehow managed to make his voice painfully loud.

"Please you have to let me see the hokage it's an emergency please itachi is in trouble please move I have to see him!!" Sasuke's voice was filled with sheer desperation and determination as he shoved hopelessly against the jounin outside the doors

"please my brother sent me itachi told me please he's in pain I need to talk to the hokage!!"

Sasuke's voice was breaking and his entire frame shaking, the tears were starting to spill out of his eyes as he started to hit the guard attempting to move him with his tiny fists.

"What do we have here?" mused a silver haired jounin walking towards the hokages tower. The mask covering half of his face reminded him of the man from earlier but the thought of itachi writhing in pain was enough to shove that image slowly away.

"Please you have to let me see the hokage! " sasuke turned to the jonin and grabbed fistfuls of the mans shirt as he attempted to shake him.

"Please sir…Itachi…he's in pain…" With one last pleasding attempt sasuke looked into the one visible eye of the taller man, who than strangely enough, smiled.

"Alright I'll take you into see the hokage-"The said ninja was then cut off by one of the guards

"But Mr. Hakate –"

"I will take full responsibility of this boy for the time being."

And with that the silver haired man took sasuke's hand and led him into the building.

The man Introduced himself as Kakashi Hakate, but sasuke just nodded. He just wanted to get to the hokage. The building was so big it seemed to be taking them forever, once the finally reached the office sasuke wasted no time to explain what had just happened and with that they were headed back to the apartments sasuke riding on kakashi's back and sarutobi in the lead.

Entering the apartment was like a nightmare, no worse than a nightmare for sasuke. All he could hear was his brothers agonized screams as the jonins and hokage made him wait in the living room. A woman named kuranai waited with him trying to comfort him telling him stories, but every time he came close to believing her or loosing himself in her fairytale the agonized screams of his brother broke out once again, as if begging not to be forgotten.

Sasuke was in tears. They had been there for an hour and by now he was just sitting next to kurenai as the tears fell from his eyes splashing onto his fisted hands. The cries of his brother seemed to get louder and more frequent until eventually they stopped all together, this scared him even more. He jumped from his place on the couch and ran full speed to his aniki's room to see him passed out on the floor. Sasuke immediately thought the worse running to his brother then turning to glare at the shinobi in front of him.

"You Bastards you killed him!! You _killed my brother_!! How could you!!!" sasuke was sobbing so hard he couldn't breathe when a cold pale hand grabbed his ankle shocking him into silence.

"That's enough…otouto" a week barely recognizable rough voice came from behind him. Sasuke turned wide eyed to stare at his beloved.

"i-it-itachi?" sasuke stuttered out.

"No, the easter bunny." Itachi smirked. And that's all sasuke needed to dive down into his brothers arms and let the broken sobs rip from his throat soaking his brother in salty waters.

"You are free to go now, thank you for everything." Itachi gave a curt nod signaling them to leave then pulled his brother closer. Recognizing that his brother wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon, and with good reason itachi pulled himself and the angel in his arms onto the bed, bringing the covers up around them.

"I-itachi" Sasuke's voice was so small and frail it was killing Itachi.

"Yes Otouto?"

"What happened earlier…what was hurting you?" Itachi sighed. Always worrying about him, sasuke needed to be more concerned about himself.

"My sharingan…it upgraded." Itachi deadpanned he made it sound like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"But it never made you do that before…" sasuke's eyebrows were furrowing in confusion, it was dare itachi say…sexy…

"don't worry about it all is well now, just get some sleep." And with that sasuke gave a small nod drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**A few days later**

"Ano… A-Aniki…?" sasuke stared up at itachi as the latter ate his cereal in silence only the low crunching as he chewed to break it.

"Yes sas-chan?"

"I…Im staying late at school…I want to train…By myself"

To say itachi wasn't a little hurt at how sasuke threw in 'by myself' would be a lie… but he was sure it was nothing to be concerned so he just agreed. What else was there to do?

Sasuke was late. Five hours late. That goes beyond a little extra training time, Itachi was seriously contemplating going out to look for him, What If his father hired another ninja?

Itachi's panics were cut short by the door opening and an exhausted looking sasuke stumbling through the door a grin plastered on his sweat covered face.

"S-sorry I'm so late" sasuke muttered his face angled down, was he trying to hide something?

"How was training?" Itachi was more than surprised at the shocked look sasuke gave him, until he finally settled into nodding.

"I-it was fine" and with that sasuke scurried into his bedroom.

The next few days were the same, sasuke staying out after school, then avoiding itachi at home. Itachi tried to ignore it but…Had sasuke found someone else?

(a/n oOOOO the tension is building xD Well I figured out how I'm going to end this. Its just a matter of fillers and fixing it up so it fits together okay. Well see you next chapter which is probably posted in a few hours)


	11. A rose for every heartbeat

Chapter 10.

Sasuke ran home as fast as he could. The last time he did this was in fear, this though was completely different, this was in anticipation. He has spent the last few weeks doing odd jobs all over Konoha for money and he finally had enough for what he wanted. It had been two months since sasuke and Itachi moved out. An anniversary as such if you will. And sasuke planned on celebrating it.

He reached the apartment and ran in screaming as loud as he could, he couldn't wait any longer he had to find his aniki!

"Aniki! Come quick! HURRY!!" Itachi ran in the room kunai in hand. Oops. Sasuke made it sound like he was in danger. But he didn't have time to explain. He fung himself into his brothers arms and planted a kiss on his brothers lips. Itachi wasn't responding in the least. Sasuke was getting frustrated, so in attempt to get _some kind_ of reaction from his brother he bit down on his brothers bottom lip; earning him a gasp which he gratefully used to slip his small lithe tongue into the dark comfort he found in his ita-chans mouth.

After finally having itachi kiss him back for a few moments he ahd to come up for air. His lings already burning from the long run back from the academy he gasped for air turning quickly and reaching into his back pack.

"Close your eyes Ita-chan!!" His voice was ringing with the pure euphoria he was experiencing. Kissing his Love was something nothing compared to. Nothing could ever compare to it. He was sure.

Turning his head to make sure his brother did as he was told he smiled pulling out a small box and a large bouquet of roses, which thankfully weren't smushed. Sasuke's heart started racing his cheeks flushing, Was this how that hyuuga girl always felt? Her cheeks were always dusted pink, Was the reason for that always being nervous as he now was? Placing one foot behind the other he stared down chewing his lip.

"H-happy A-anniversary Aniki"

**Itachi-sama's pov ;)**

Openning his eyes he felt his heart stop beating. Before him was his angel, eyes downcast his hair falling perfectly framing his delicate features on his milky porcelain skin. His pearly whites digging into his perfectly curved lower lip, which were already bruised from the kiss they had shared merely moments ago. His feet were crossed at his ankles; he truly looked like an angel. And in his small fragile fingers, were a dozen Blood red roses.

Itachi watched as sasuke slowly peered up through his long eyelashes his obsidian eyes boring into itachi's concern worry and fear danced within them.

"D-don't you like th-them A-aniki?" sasuke's voice was breaking his teeth digging deeper into his lip.

"I love it, But you shouldn't have…where did you get the money?" Itachi's eyes were soft staring down at his love.

"I...Well I've been working around the village…For money, so I could get you something." Sasuke admitted sheepishly

"That's why…I've been coming home so late" Itachi's lips pulled into a genuine smile, so sasuke hadn't found someone else after all, he had been working around the village, so he could give him a present.

"you really shouldn't have though sasuke, If your going to make money you should spend it on yourself." Itachi lightly touched sasuke's cheek trailing his slender fingers down his brothers soft skin.

"B-but I wanted to and that's not all I also got you this!" Sasuke turned around and picked up the box he had placed on the floor and opened it for Itachi too see a small dog tag with a word in cursive writing, It read :Zutto Aniki And with that Itachi couldn't help himself, He wrapped his arms around his Angels small waist and kissed him, It wasn't there soft gently kisses they so often shared, This one was deep, There feeling for eachother sharing without words, the only sound was sasuke's small moan into itachi's lips, Which was enough to drive Itachi crazy, Before he did anything irrational he broke the kiss. Thus earning a small whimper and gorgeous pout from his better half.

Itachi chuckled and patted his brothers head. Oh kami how he loved his brother.

"Ita-chan…" Sasuke was drawing small circles on the hardwood maple floor A small blush appearing on his beautifully crafted face. Itachi had to admit Fugaku did one thing right in his life, He gave him this heavenly being in front of him.

"Yes sas-chan?" replied the eldest reaching a hand out to brush the hair our of his otouto's eyes.

"C-can I put the necklace on y-you…then can we go for a walk…You know… to that hill we used to go to when I was younger…" The blush on his cheeks grew and itachi gave a low laugh.

"Of course, here." He placed the necklace back in his brothers small nimble hands and pulled his hair over his shoulder.

Sasuke fastened the lock on his brothers gift and pressed his lips to his brothers neck giggling.

Sasuke moved back infront of itachi and placed another kiss on his cheek.

"Ready to go ita-chan?" Itachi simply nodded and took his brothers hand walking out the door locking it behind them.

A few moments later they arrived at a grassy hill with a few flowers blossoming and a sakura tree at the top that they lay under.

Sasuke was running around picking flowers. He said they needed to brighten up the apartment, at that made itachi laugh. As far as he was concerned the apartment was the brightest place he could picture, After all he had his own personal sunshine during the day, the bundle of joy that is his brother. And at night cradled in his arms he had the moon, the pale skin that seemed almost silver as he dreamed and dimmed to show just how small he could be. And the stars that shone in his eyes, It could bring itachi to his knee's. Yes, sasuke truly was all the light he needed.

Itachi lay staring at the clouds pondering his life with his angel when the said boy crawled onto his chest and lay on top of him.

"What are you doing otouto?" Sasuke's eyes brows were furrowed in concentration.

"Listening to your heart, it has a pretty beat." Sasuke smiled up at his aniki, the way the sun shone off his face and reflected from his raven hair. Itachi leaned down and pressed his lips to the soft smaller pair of his brother.

"I love you aniki" sasuke's voice muffled by his brothers lips sang out.

"And I love you, zutto, Otouto"


	12. A song sung in terror

Chapter 11.

(A/N Okay first off this chapter was hard to write…for more than one reason, I think you will know what I mean by the end!)

Sasuke fell asleep listening to Itachi's Heart beat on that hill. And when he awoke he was still Atop of Itachi. Only now he was in the warmth of their bed. Sasuke sighed In content nuzzling his brother.

"I see your finally awake." Finally? How long was he asleep, He looked toward the window and saw it was morning the sun just rising.

"nya…" Sasuke just groaned and rubbed his eyes, How could he still be tired? He must have been asleep for atleast 12 hours, had itachi stayed with him that entire time?

Lost in thought sasuke squealed when he found himself being lifted from the bed and onto his brother lap seated like he was on santa clauses.

He was then turned around so he faced his brother a blush dancing across his face.

"I-itachi?" The only response he got was his lips being crushed underneath that of the other said uchiha.

"You know sasuke, your beautiful when your sleeping."

**At the Uchiha Compoundddd. **

Mikoto Lay sprawled on the floor holding her chest; She hadn't seen her sons in months; and now she feared she never would again.

The smell of copper and salt filled her nostrils as she coughed yet more blood, the shaking frame of her body causing yet more blood to spatter from the wound on her chest.

_Flash back_

"_Mikoto!!" A strong masculine voice called out to her, Her bruises and burns had been increasing lately, the pain her body was in was usually unbearable. But she new she had to stay, as long as he was taking his frustrations out on her she figured her boys would be safe. She needed to protect them, Even if this was all she could do in that category._

"_Y-yes F-F-Fugaku" Her voice was trembling, She appeared in the door frame with a tray of tea. Hopefully he would be In a good mood hopefully-_

_All her prayers were denied as he struck her hard across the face. The tea cups smashing into pieces on the floor around her, small pieces of the white china turning red as the imbedded themselves into her hand, the crimson liquid staining them._

"_Wench look what you did!" Mikoto cringed. He was in quiet a bad mood today. She was certain she would pay the price. She had been ever since that fateful day her sons left. As far as she was concerned better her taking this than them. As there mother she decided it was her duty to look after them, protect them even if it meant against this crazed man. Who just so happened to also be there father._

"_Clean up this mess, Kami your useless!" He lifted his leg his face twisting into a gruesome mask of rage. Mikoto closed her eyes, Anywhere but here, Anywehere but here she chanted in her mind as his booted foot connected with her stomach._

_The breath escaped her lips as her body crumbled into the shattered china, scathing her arms with more shallow bloody cuts._

"_I am so sick of you Mikoto! How could I, Head of the Uchiha clan, End up with such a disgusting worthless vermin!" He reached down and pulled her up by her collar slamming her against the wall. 'Don't scream mikoto Don't scream it will only make him more engraged' she kept her voice inside her throat._

_His fist struck her jaw she heard her head connect with the wall before she felt it. That's when it happened. She saw her husbands hand reach for the knife on the kitchen table she had been using moments ago to prepare his dinner. Oh kami how she wished she had put it away before he got home she knew she was going to pay dearly for her carelessness._

"_I heard you left the house today, you were seen talking to the inuzuaka's" He said the name with such distaste. Just because they had a functional family that didn't want to tear each other apart, because they weren't all stoic expressionless emotionless bastards he ahd to hate them, that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard._

"_H-hai I had to get groceries-" Her voice was cut short as she gasped in pain, the blade her husband held had been plunged into her biceps. Her upper arm started gushing out blood as he tore the blade out._

"_Uchiha's do not speak to Inuzuka's! You stupid worthless whore!" Mikoto's jaw dropped, even in his rage she had never heard him use that word._

_Her arm was starting to feel numb, she was losing a lot of blood. _

"_Are you even listening to me!? I'll teach you not to ignore me!" Fugaku back handed his wife again, making her fall to the floor with a blood curdling scream. _

"_You cant even take a bit of pain?! Your so pathetic Mikoto what did I ever see in you?" He snickered as he flung her body open and smirked at her wide eyed expression as he plunged the blade into her chest._

_End flash back._

Mikoto whimpered, her arm her face, her stomach, and her chest. It was all burning, it was as if an inferno had taken residence in her body. Then she heard the footsteps. Oh Kami she recognized those footsteps, couldn't she just die in thoughts of her sons? Had she not endured enough pain?

"Your still alive?!" Fugaku growled. Mikoto tried to lower her breathing but it was coming out harsh and jagged.

"Well I guess you're slightly stronger than I thought of you, but your still weak. You do not deserve the uchiha name."

And with that he plummeted the knife into her right temple.

_(_A/N OH kami that was brutal. Well what do you think. Yes I hated having to kill off mikoto. But it does serve to the plot so… yeah it had to be done. Only a few chapters left I fear.)


	13. the beginning of the rest of our lives

Chapter 12

(A/N none of my scenes at the compound are ever happy…Dammit. Oh and Nacomi Doesn't actually exist I just need her for this =] Oh well On with the story. By the way there was lots of mistakes in the last chapter…Ill try to avoid that this time around.)

**The Uchiha compound**

Fugaku Stalked down into the room he was using as a prison cell his clothes coated in his wife's blood.

He entered the small room and open up what looked like a large sturdy dog cage. Inside was a little girl, her name was Nacomi Uchiha. She was one Shisui Uchiha's Younger sister. Her dark eyes stared up at the bloody man.

She had heard the screams that she recognized as Mikoto's from above. She couldn't imagine why anyone would want to hurt Mikoto, She was so kind and pretty. But right now this small child had other things to worry about.

"You were useful for a while little girl, But your just like all the others. Why cant they see that they are becoming weak?...Even my son itachi has grown weak. Oh well I suppose I am left with no choice but to kill you all."

And with that, the girls head rolled to the floor.

Fugaku laughed maniacally Wiping the blood from his katana. His plans were going to go perfectly. All the other uchiha's didn't deserve the name, And for disgracing it they would die.

**Sasukke and itachi's apartment.**

"Itachiiiiii" Sasuke sang out, they were playing hide and seek. They never got to play games like that when the lived with ota-san…He would never allow Itachi to waste his time like that.

"Itachi where are you! I can't find you, Lets play a new game!" Sasuke dropped himself to the floor legs crossed a pout evident on his face.

"You know otouto the game isn't meant for me to tell you where I am so you can then come get me; you're supposed to look for me without hints." Itachi smirked emerging from his hiding place

"Yeah well…" Sasuke pondered for a moment trying to find a way to convey his thoughts and emotions.

"I don't like it when I can't see you…" Sasuke looked down a light blush gracing his features.

"Oh and why is that" Itachi raised an eyebrow genuinely curious as to what his brother would say. Perhaps he was just frightened, that would make sense, what eight year old wouldn't be after finding out your father had sent a ninja to execute you.

"I… Well…You're beautiful… I feel…happy just being with you… and safe…" Sasuke's cheeks darkened and he interlaced his fingers.

Itachi couldn't hide the smile and matching blush that fell over his face.

"Sasuke… You're my angel without wings; you grace me with your very presence. This world is no place for you; you should not be subject to such a filthy place. That's why I will do whatever it takes to make this place better for you. Whether it's the flowers you dress this apartment in, playing a Childs games or any other things your brilliant mind comes up with." And with that itachi places his lips to his otouto's Forehead.

Sasuke reached up to itachi pulling his face closer to his and crushed their lips together in a passion filled kiss. Itachi sighed in relief; He loved the feel of sasuke's lips on his own. The taste of his brothers' delicate tongue.

When they broke apart for air sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and yawned Snuggling into his brother's warmth.

"Tired sas-chan?" Itachi teased lovingly. Sasuke gave a slight nod in response as Itachi lifted him to head towards the room they shared.

**The Uchiha Compound.**

Fugaku whistled happily leaving the chambers the council of elders was sleeping in, He was proud to say the least. His body reeked of blood; he was soaked in the crimson liquid. He entered the next house in the compound he came across. Entering it silently he walked into the children's room where he was met with a young woman with a boy that looked to be roughly 3 years old seated upon her lap as she quietly sang to him.

"Why hello there, what a beautiful child you have." Fugaku mused keeping his katana behind his back.

"F-fugaku-sama what happened to you!?" The young uchiha exclaimed setting her child down and rushing towards him to check for wounds, She neared him not even realizing when he lifted the katana until it pierced her skin, and she fell to her knee's to bleed to death on the floor, Sparing a blurry glance towards her shaking wide eyed son.

Fugaku then walked forward to eliminate the shaking boy.

By the end of the night the entire compound had been slain brutally. And fugaku couldn't have been happier. Now there was only one left, he had to get Sasuke. If sasuke was eliminated he was sure itachi would join him and take over the village, he could convince hiashi of the hyuuga's as well. He was a power hungry fool (A/N Look who's talking fugaku-baka!) And after that, well all he had to do was kill hiashi and the village would be his.

Laughing maniacally he failed to notice two anbu who had observed the scene and had silently left to alert the hokage.

**Sasuke and itachi.**

A loud Knock to the door awoke Itachi with a start, he slid out of sasuke's death grip that was positioned around his waist and left to answer it.

"Itachi Uchiha. I don't know how to tell you this but… I though I should tell you before the hokage… Your clan…Your father…well…your father killed your clan." The man visibly gulped as itachi's sharingan activated. Neither noticed that the younger uchiha had heard the entire statement.

Itachi's eyes widened when a pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist.

"He's lying itachi! He's lying make him go away Ota-san wouldn't do that! He's lying!!" Sasuke's Voice sobbed out, he wanted to believe what he was screaming but he knew he couldn't he knew what the man said was true, he also knew he would be next.

**Itachi-sama's pov**

His little brother's cries were driving over the edge. How long did he have until his father came to get his angel? No. he wouldn't let sasuke sit like a dying animal waiting to be devoured by a vulture. He was going to kill his father; he has hurt his angel far to much. He was not going to live through the night.

"Watch my brother" Itachi's voice was cold, as he peeled the trembling fingers out of the clutch the y had on his pant legs.

With that he turned and ran towards the Compound that used to house his clan, and was now nothing more than a blood bath.

**Arriving at the compound**

Fugaku turned around to be face to face with his son.

"Ah, have you decided to join me son?" His voice was so eccentric, he had obviously gone mad.

"Why have you done this?" Itachi motioned around him.

"They were weak they did not deserve the Uchiha name." Fugaku deadpanned.

"You killed them in there sleep, and they are weak? You hardly shine as the strongest massacring everyone while they are fast asleep." Fugaku shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Shut up!" Obviously at a loss for words itachi decided.

"How did you get shisui to attempt to kill sasuke?" Itachi was really trying to keep his temper out of his voice as the thought of his best friend killing his brother at the demand of his father filled his mind. His clan is clearly twisted. No not is _was_ the clan was gone. Three remaining, soon to become two.

"Its amazing what kidnapping ones sibling and a mind control jutsu can do" Fugaku laughing maniacally a sick smirk dancing on his bloodied face.

That was it. The amusement in his father's eyes drove him over the edge. Pulling out a kunai he lunged at his father only to be blocked by a katana.

Kicking his father in the side as to knock him off balance Itachi quickly attempted to hover over his father, only to have the said man turn into smoke. A shadow clone. Itachi activated his sharingan, He would not be fooled by such an amateur move again.

(A/N I don't know how to do fight scenes so I'm cutting his short.)

Within an hour both men were covered in blood. And bruises. It was time to end this once and for all. And with that Itachi activated his newly acquired mangekyou sharingan and used tsukiyomi on his father, using the images his father was seeing to fling a kunai at him, implanting itself deep within his jugular.

His father was dead. Sasuke was safe, and itachi… reeked of blood.

Walking home at a pace that would compete with a snail's itachi contemplated how he would tell sasuke that he killed his ota-san, that the entire clan was dead, how could he do that? How could he break that kind of news to an angel?

Itachi sighed. This day had only begun and it was already dragging on far too long.

Arriving at the apartment itachi was greeted with sasuke's small arms wrapping around him with a grip itachi didn't think such a small body could maintain. He was wrong because sasuke stayed in that position, with itachi's hand atop his head for a good five minutes sobbing into his elders stomach until they were interrupted by the anbu in the room clearing his throat.

"I should go tell the hokage…" Itachi nodded in approval, he needed to be alone with sasuke right now.

Once the said man left Itachi lifted sasuke into his arms opening his mouth to explain the days happenings to his better half when his lips were crushed by the said boy.

"Y-your okay right itachi? He didn't hurt you did he?!" sasuke's voice rang with concern as he looked deep into his brothers matching eyes, searching for his answers before they could be spoken.

"I'm fine sasuke but…everyone else…Oka-san" his voice broke when he thought of the sight he when he found his mothers mangled body a kitchen knife still stuck in her skull;; all the life drained out of her obsidian eyes.

Itachi swallowed hard.

"Sasuke every one else is dead."

It took sasuke a moment to process this information but when he did he just slowly nodded.

Itachi brushed the hair back from his brother's face.

"Sasuke I need to have a shower… are you okay bye yourself?" Itachi's voice was careful and hesitant; the last thing he wanted was to further upset his brother. When he got a nod in return he lifted his otouto up and placed him on the couch.

"If you need anything just come get me…" again the only response was a nod. Great now his brother was A) going to hate him or B) Be in therapy for the rest of his life.

Itachi untied his hair and let it flow out and fan around his face, he slowly peeled the blood stained clothes from his body and entered the shower the warm water raking over his body.

What am I going to do… why cant I save sasuke from the horrors of this world? Itachi's thoughts were interrupted when the shower curtain was pulled back and a half naked, wait no he was completely naked, sasuke looked up at him.

"I need a shower to aniki" And with that sasuke entered the shower behind his brother.

Itachi swallowed hard. 'Don't look at him just stare straight ahead.' Itachi chanted in his head.

Well that all got blown to hell when sasuke took his hand and pulled forcing his attention on the younger boy.

Itachi looked down at the younger boy and was motioned closed, he did as he was silently told, small arms wrapping around him forcing his lips to lock with the others in a seemingly unbreakable kiss.

There bodies pressed together the heat of the shower fogging up the bathroom, all there worried left. All they needed to know was that they had each other. That was enough for both.

(A/N THE END. ….or not? I'm not sure. I think I'm ending it here. Its plenty long. I like it so shit on you if you don't =]

Juts picture the shower scene. I didn't put anything to dirty because devotedtodreams would prolly…welll yeahhhhhh hehe.)


End file.
